


A Thousand Words

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Series: Grace drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e13 Grace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of a series that takes place during "Grace", but can be read as a stand-alone.</p><p>Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series that takes place during "Grace", but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.

 

**A Thousand Words**  


She registered his steps on the metal floor, but didn’t stir. He approached the controls and faced the nebula standing by her side. She watched out the window as the colors kept on changing and was glad she could share the moment, even if it was only with her subconscious’ projection.  
  
The nebula’s shades were strangely juxtaposed as if fighting each other for supremacy. Yet it was a losing battle, because each color was as vivid as the others.  
  
If the Daniel by her side were real he would surely point out the significance of differentiation in a sentient being's consciousness.  
  
He smiled knowingly, "want to hear it?"


End file.
